


Family

by ExpertNewbs



Series: Ghosts of Pre-War and Post-War Trauma [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Piper is where my heart lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie is hell bent on giving Shaun the best life possible. Even if that means spending hundreds of hours on making a house look pre-war spiffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I should write something more light hearted even though I should be asleep because school starts back up tomorrow. I needed to get out of this rut though, because my teachers are just gonna put me in another one. Anyway I hope you enjoy my fantasy of what I wish I could do with my Fallout 4 family. Also if anyone could be kind enough to inform me how to get indentation on my paragraphs it would be greatly appreciated. I do this kinda stuff on my phone cause I don't like my family knowing what I'm writing so if that's the problem I'm really sorry I can't fix it

Stevie was a force of nature when she put her mind to something. Realizing that Taffington Boathouse would make a perfect family home, she worked diligently to restore it to pre-war beauty. Sometimes spending weeks at a time with only the company of the waves while working on that damned roof. Restoring a mostly destroyed roof is very hard.  
But, at last, after almost a year of hard physical labor and neglecting her loved one she had a beautiful home. Stevie couldn't wait to show Shaun and Piper through the halls, discuss joyously about how much they love each other. She especially loved Shaun. She failed with her son... She wouldn't fail with this boy. He deserves way more than the Vault Dweller could ever give.

"And here we are!" She was grinning like a manic, surely, but the looks on Piper, Shaun, and Nat's faces were too much for Stevie to keep a straight face at.  
"Blue I-" Piper stumbled for words. "I've never seen anything like it! It's beautiful."  
Shaun's eyes were glued to the patch of road in front of the house. Cement had been laid in the cracks, giving it a perfectly smooth and even surface. Two basket balls stood on opposite sides of the road. The Vault Dweller had even expanded to road to fit a regulation elementary school court.  
"What's that? Is it a game?"  
Stevie picked Shaun up and held him close. "It's for basketball. It's a pre-war game I used to play all the time when I was your age. The ball is in the house."  
The little boy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Ms. Piper! Can me and Nat go get the ball and try to play?"  
Piper laughed at Shaun's eagerness. "Of course you can. Go! Go have fun you two. Shoo."  
The two women watched as the children raced to the house. Laughing as the zigzagged through corn and mutfriut.  
"He has your enthusiasm." She linked their hands. "You're amazing. How did you do this?"  
Stevie grinned at the journalist and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I smuggled supplies from The Castle and Sanctuary. I raided raider bases for paint. Whenever the work got to be too much I thought of you. Simple as that."  
Piper just grinned when she heard Nat's cheer of "you made a basket Shaun!"


End file.
